


Taken

by juliettdelta



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, mention of rape, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliettdelta/pseuds/juliettdelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capable is dragged, kicking and screaming, through the darkness.</p>
<p>Drabble about Capable's arrival in the Vault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

Capable is dragged, kicking and screaming, through the darkness. The walls are so close in here, the stone creeps towards her, even as she is hanging, hands bound, over white painted shoulders. Filthy hands are securing her legs, keeping her from kicking her captors. Everything is so intense here, the darkness, the pressure of thousands of bodies, and she can't tell them apart, all painted and skeletal and muscular. All men. Because of course they are. There is so much noise here, people asking each other what's going on, leering at her, reaching out, fingers grabbing at her long hair. No, not people. War Boys. 

The smell is invading her nose, old sweat and paint and grease and fumes. It's overpowering and suddenly she misses the harsh winds in the desert. But she is never going back. She can't. Everything she's heard is horrifying and now she's sure they are all true. Being hauled around as a piece of property. She has heard he beats them. Punishes them if they don't get pregnant fast, if they don't carry his disgusting offspring fast enough. If they don't give him healthy sons. She has heard he ties them up if they don't behave, to keep them from fighting him off.

A War Boy grabs at her hair, tugs hard, and she yelps and spits at him. He lets go, laughing at her. At her helplessness. Someone had told her the War Boys are as much victims as anyone else in the Citadel, young boys traded to the Immortan for a little produce, an extra water ration. That they're brainwashed and that are not to blame, but the ghoulish skulls all around her are not victims. They are hardly human.

She is tossed into a room so bright her eyes hurt, and she barely sees the metal door, a foot thick at least, closing behind her. Capable's hands are still bound, and she just lies there, sobbing. What else is there, now?

“Are you all right?” a voice asks.

“Of course she isn't, she's here,” another says, farther away.

Capable's eyes are wet and she hasn't adjusted to the bright light, but she is dimly aware of two people shapes in the room. She doesn't move, doesn't say anything. Her eyes are streaming and her throat is closed up and her nose is running and her shoulders are shaking and why should she stop? What point could there be now?

Then there is a hand on her shoulder, and soothing words. And she doesn't feel any better, but a little calmer. 

“I am so sorry this happened to you,” a voice comes from a little farther away. 

It takes maybe a half-hour, but Capable's eyes are dry and aching and she feels so, so exhausted. But she sits up, slowly. One of the other women have untied her hands, pulled her long hair back and braided it so it stays out of her face.

The room is large and light. There is a glass dome for a roof, and if not for the circumstances and the heavy vault door it would be an amazing place. There are books here, and she's only heard of those. There is a pool of aqua cola in the middle of the floor and that's just excessive. There are electric lights of sorts fixed to the walls in places. 

Two women are sitting on wooden chairs, observing her but pretending to read. They are quite obvious, and seem to realise this, putting their books down. One is tall and blonde and strikingly beautiful and looks like she has some kind of hope left. There are fine scars on her cheek and forehead and Capable thinks they are self made. The other woman is short, very short, with brown hair and brown eyes and she looks hard, like she has been through too much. And they both probably have. And they both look at her with faces so full of pity it starts her crying again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be longer, but I thought it ended better like this. Might add more? Idk.


End file.
